youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaun the Sheep: Heavy Metal Shaun: Jewish Exorcism
Hasbro Studios * Heather: '''Warning! The following￼ video does take material taken from across the internet. Spanning from viral videos to disturbing images from across the web. If you find something you have made on this video and take offense to it, maybe this video is just for you to teach you a lesson! Now of course remember that parodies and protected under the united states laws. So if you decided to try to file a crappy copyright claim, we will be there to counter act with a DMC claims! So remember! Enjoy the video and I hope s***t a lot of you take offense to this so we can end the rein of the Fangirl! Enjoy the video. Eat snackie smores. * Heather, Alejandro, Tiffany and TD pick up The Beast and put him down the hospital bed. * '''Alejandro: '''Oh, Baby. * '''Tiffany: '''15 candles my Father. * '''TD: '''How many? * '''Tiffany: '''7. * Tiffany put her match in candle, Tiffany puts water in table, and she puts candle on table. * '''Tiffany: '''As he other been done to single remainder, he's brought to my grandfather, he's brought his Family. * '''Alejandro: '''Kindle, Honey? * TD puts his Knife on her Box, Heather puts her Dollar on her Box. * '''Alejandro: Red Rose. * Alejandro puts his Red Rose on her Box. * Tiffany: 'Once begin there Mr. Seperoni with 2 Sauce. * '''Alejandro: '''No, Baby. * '''Heather: '''When they ever with 2 Sauce. * '''TD: '''Please don't. * '''Tiffany: '''Oil with 2 Sauce, and without, to single darkness. * '''The Beast: '(shrieks) * 'Tiffany: '''As only wipe, and without, to single darkness. * Tiffany wipes The Beast's Brow and screams. * '''The Beast: '(screaming) * Tiffany needs to work The Beast and puts Jewish on her Back. * 'Tiffany: '''Then I'll help before, People well help us. * '''The Beast: '(screaming) Shut up! * 'Heather: '''So if you keep your Eyes and look at her. * '''Tiffany: '''Well be help before, People well want to eat with us. * '''The Beast: '''Shut up! * '''Tiffany: '''Well be help before, we well be heroes. * '''Heather: '''Stop! * '''The Beast: '(screaming) * 'Heather: '''You fake me! * '''Tiffany: '''Everybody, put your Hands out of here, we well be freak out! * The Beast grab Tiffany's Neck￼. * '''The Beast: '''Oh please! (screaming) * The Beast lift up. * '''The Beast: '''You tell me!!! * The Beast jumps on Tiffany. * Heather and Alejandro grabs The Beast. * '''Heather: '''I'll be make it! Stuart! * '''The Beast: '''Stop! * The Beast hits Alejandro. * The Beast jumps off Tiffany. * '''Tiffany: '(teeth chattering) * '''The Beast: '''Fake me! * '''Heather: '''You life my Character! Take me, you take me stuff! * '''The Beast: '''YEAH!!!! * The Beast runs out the Hospital * Heather chase The Beast. * '''Tiffany: '''That was not love you none her! * After end of Jewish Exorcism * Gwen is back. * '''Gwen: '''So, what is the lesson here about today Children? This is will be tomorrow, this is will be with Deviantart, YouTube. So, what is the lesson here about today? YouTube is the dump s***t, so, what is the lesson tomorrow. But we know, we know. Not to be continue we can do this? WE ARE F*CK WE DARE YOU! * ''Jewish Exorcism'' * ''Starring'' * ''The Beast'' * ''Tiffany'' * ''TD'' * ''Heather'' * ''Alejandro'' * ''Thanks for Watching''''' Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie Spoofs Category:Equestria Girls Pictures